In Transit
by QueenLiver
Summary: Sid's always waiting for something... -Rated for HXC boy on boy action. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE and if you flame it, I'll find and gut you. Skins. I feel like I'm betraying people for not writing BDS! Team Norman, man.


Sid slammed the door of his room shut, turning round and kicking it for the added emphasis of being infuriated

Sid slammed the door of his room shut, turning round and kicking it for the added emphasis of being infuriated. He dropped into his desk chair and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, pressing back the tears in the process. His dad's voice echoed throughout the house but Sid paid no heed; he slid his hands across his face briskly and then dropped them into his lap. He rocked back and forth slightly in his desk chair, waiting. For what, he wasn't sure, didn't know if he ever would be sure; he just knew he was waiting.

A soft tapping at the door came but Sid didn't respond.

"Sid?"

Tony.

"Yeah."

The doorknob turned and Tony appeared; when Sid noticed his damp hair, he checked out the window to see if rain was falling.

"What happened now?"

"What?" Sid questioned.

Tony pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Mark. He's pissed, barely let me up here."

"He's being a sodding wanker."

Tony threw back his head and let out a deep laugh. "What's new?!"

Sid forced a minute half smile as Tony walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. He heaved a sigh and then propped himself up on his right elbow, looking at Sid.

"What are you up to today?"

Sid eyed him. "You saw dad. Nothing."

Tony laughed again. "C'mon man, I'll talk to him, get him to ease up abit."

Sid scoffed then. "Yeah, right."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows and muttered, "Be right back." Before Sid could protest, Tony had hopped off the bed and darted out of the room. Sid gritted his teeth and found himself waiting. Again.

Tony returned with a triumphant smile on his face. "C'mon now. You're coming to my house so I can help you with History."

"But Tone, you don't even take History..." Sid trailed as Tony began shoving books into Sid's carrier for him.

"Let's get out of here, c'mon now," Tony repeated, grabbing Sid's hand and pulling him along.

Tony's touch sent a burning sensation to Sid's stomach.

--

When they reached Tony's place, Effy was the only home. She was sitting at the kitchen table thumbing through a book for school. Sid shook the water out of his hair by the kitchen door; Tony laughed as he passed Effy to go to the cupboards for two glasses.

"You know, it helps if you actually read it."

"Fuck off," Effy mumbled monotonously as Tony filled the glasses up with ice and water and handed one to Sid as he reached him by the door.

Sid followed Tony up to his room and shut the door behind him as Tony took a drink of his water, set the glass down on the bedside table and then took a seat at the foot of the bed. He reached underneath the skirt of the bed and pulled out a History book. He chuckled to himself and then looked at Sid. Sid swallowed and set his glass down on the table next to Tony's. He sat next to Tony himself and waited. His stomach seemed to curl as he realized what he was doing.

"Alright Sid. What is it that gives you trouble in History?"

Sid shrugged. "I-I dunno. I don't like it. It's boring. We don't need it."

Tony laughed again. "Yeah, I agree, but you're stuck in the class and until then, you have to do well if we're going to keep going to school together."

Sid forced a laugh. "I know but still, why do we need History? What's the point?"

"God Sid, you're such an idiot."

Sid chewed on his lip as Tony flipped through the book. "What chapter are you guys at?"

When Sid didn't respond, Tony looked at him; Sid shrugged. "Dunno."

"You're kidding?"

Sid shook his head slowly. "I told you, I'm failing the course."

"Sod it then," Tony mumbled, snapping the book closed and dropping it on the floor. It landed with a thud as Tony leaned across Sid to grab his glass of water. As Tony's hand brushed across Sid's chest, Sid suddenly realized what he had been waiting so long for.

He swallowed hard, trying to re-wet his quickly drying throat.

"Tony," he merely hissed.

"Yeah Sid?" Tony asked, looking at him over his shoulder.

Sid bit his lip harder than before as he slowly brought his fingers up to brush the side of Tony's head; his black hair was like silk under Sid's touch and it sent shivers up his spine.

Tony twitched slightly and suddenly he was off the bed, brushing himself.

"Sid, what're you doing?"

Sid swallowed hard and looked at the forgotten History book on the floor.

"I dunno."

It was a solid minute of Tony staring at Sid and Sid staring at the History book before Tony finally sat back down on the edge of the bed; Sid thought he sat impossibly far from him.

--

When Sid walked in the door of his house at seven that night, his mother warned him to go straight to his room and to not come out until after his father had come home and gone to bed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Sidney, just go. Please dear!"

Sid swallowed and darted up the stairs just as the front door banged open.

"SIDNEY!"

Sid slipped on the stairs, regained his balance, and clambered the rest of the way.

"Sidney, get down here this instant!"

Sid reached his room and slammed his door shut, locking it in the process. He heard his father thundering up the stairs and he backed away from the door just as his father banged his fist against the wood.

"SIDNEY! Open this door right now!"

Sid ran his hands through his hair; he felt his body shaking.

There was a loud bang and the sound of wood splintering, and suddenly the door swung open, bouncing off the back wall. Sid stumbled back and scrambled over his bed, pushing himself into the corner farthest from his father.

"Dad, don't," he whimpered, hands stretched out in front of him, them shaking more than ever now.

"You're failing three classes?! Failing?!"

Sid could have melded into the wall and his father would still be right there, yelling.

"I-I th-thought I t-told you-"

"Three classes?!" his father boomed. He kept advancing on Sid, who kept wishing to drop into a sudden hole in the floor. "What in the sodding hell are you thinking?!"

"Apparently I'm not," Sid mumbled, feeling his eyes beginning to burn. His father's eyes widen in furry.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing."

"What," he grabbed Sid's wrist, "did you just say to me?"

"NOTHING!" Sid bellowed, against his better judgment.

His father pursed his lips and drew his hand back; he smacked Sid across the cheek, catching him just under the eye. His father grabbed him by the front of the shirt and shook him. He smacked him again and again until Sid's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

His father gasped slightly and slowly let go of Sid, watching him sink to the floor. Sid's eyesight came back into focus as his father dropped to his knees next to him.

"Sidney. Sidney, are you okay son?"

It took a moment but Sid finally came fully round. He blinked twice and then suddenly pushed against his father. He struggled up and ran out of the room, ignoring his father's shouts of protest.

--

Sid hadn't anticipated the rain.

It had still been pouring as he had run out of the house. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and continued down the street, the rain bouncing off of streets, sending up splatters of water.

Sid's face hurt. He brushed his fingers across his left cheekbone and felt the sharp pain of a bruise. He sighed slightly and turned down a covered alleyway to escape the rain. He vainly wiped his glasses off with his fingers and kept down the alley. On the other end he finally realized what he was doing: He was subconsciously walking himself to Tony's place. When the thought raced through his mind, he stopped cold in the middle of the street.

He didn't know if going to see Tony after this afternoon was the best idea. But the rain was biting into his skin and hitting his bruise just right to make it hurt; against his better judgment again, he continued on towards Tony's. He reached his place and slowly raised a fist to tap on the door. Effy answered after what seemed like ages.

"...Sid?"

He swallowed and looked down.

"Is Tony home?"

"Y-yeah. C'mon in. Let us get you a towel. Or two."

Sid stepped inside the foyer and shut the door as Effy bounded up the stairs. Tony walked out of the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Sid.

"Hey Sid."

"Hey Tone."

Effy returned with three towels. Sid kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, leaving them inside his shoes. Effy draped a towel on Sid's head, his shoulders, and one across his arms.

"When you change, give us your clothes. I can dry them for you."

"Thanks Effy," Sid mumbled as she walked away and into the kitchen.

Tony was silent for a moment as Sid dried his legs slightly.

"C'mon then," he said finally. "I've got clothes for you."

Sid followed Tony up the stairs and to his room. Inside, Tony started picking out clothes and tossing them on the bed as Sid took off his cap and glasses; he dried the glasses on one of his towels.

"Alright, these shou-shit Sid, what happened to your face?"

Sid glanced in the mirror; his bruise was worse than he had expected.

"I fell down."

"The hell you did. Let me look at you." Tony walked over, forgetting the clothes, and tilted Sid's chin towards the light. Sid felt a surge of heat to his stomach again.

Tony let a finger wander over the largest bruise. Sid ground his teeth slightly but it hurt his cheek to do so.

"Well, it doesn't look anything too serious. What happened?" he asked, letting go of Sid's chin; Sid shivered.

"I told you, I fell."

"Bullshit," was the muttered response.

"It doesn't fuckin' matter alright, drop it!" Sid snapped, unzipping his jacket, angered. Tony stayed calm and collected as Sid dropped the jacket onto a towel.

"It does," he said smoothly.

Sid chewed on his lower lip as he turned around to peel his shirt off; he dropped it to the floor as well, picking up an extra towel to dry himself.

"Can I have the shirt please?"

Sid fiddled with his belt buckle for a moment. He didn't look up until he felt fingers pressing softly against the small of his back. Sid started to turn but his shoulder bumped into Tony's chest.

_Wrong_, he thought, _wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_.

Tony's fingers brushed up Sid's spine as he pressed his nose into Sid's damp hair.

"Tony-"

Tony's free hand slowly slid across the skin of Sid's exposed hip, raising bumps of goose flesh where his fingers touched. They traversed Sid's lower abdomen until they reached his belt buckle; Tony kept his nose pressed against the side of Sid's neck as he fiddled with the buckle. It was then Sid fought back; he pushed against Tony's chest with his shoulder blade. He only succeeded in Tony wrapping his right arm deftly across Sid's chest.

"N-no, Tone, you can't-"

"That's what you think-"

"No, that's what I know-"

"You want it."

Sid seized, his entire body tensed, and he was sure Tony could feel it.

"Want what?" Sid muttered.

"This. Us."

Sid struggled again but Tony's arm held strong.

"I can't."

"You can."

"It's not right."

"Maxxie's gay."

"Maxxie's gay," Sid repeated. "I'm not."

"You don't have to be."

"What about Michelle?"

"What about her?"

Sid tugged on the arm that was wrapped around his chest. He felt Tony's other hand creep to the top of boxer waistband.

"C'mon Tone, don't do this."

Tony ignored him, tentively pressing his lips against Sid's neck. Sid's skin prickled and he fought the moan that formed at the back of his throat. Tony snickered.

"I figured you'd like that," he whispered, working one end of the belt through the loop. Sid swallowed hard, the sound audible in the quiet room.

Tony let his hand slide down Sid's chest slowly; it met his other hand at Sid's buckle and undid the belt fully, letting the buckle noisily slide out of place. Sid held his breath as Tony pulled the belt through the loops of Sid's pants; he dropped the belt to the floor with a clatter. His hands went up Sid's sides smoothly, making Sid shiver and nearly convulse, to his shoulders where he pushed to turn Sid towards him. Sid shook his head, fighting against Tony's hold.

"Sid," Tony breathed into his ear, "c'mon."

Sid let go of his breath. "You can't Tone."

"Can't what?"

"Do this."

"Stop fighting it."

"No-"

"You know you want it."

"You don't."

It was a sadly mumbled sigh. Tony caught it and watched Sid's large brown eyes dart from every object in the room.

"What makes you say that?"

Sid squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"You're with Michelle."

"Is that the only thing?"

"You're not gay."

"I'm curious."

Tony was impossibly close. Sid sniveled.

"See?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"You don't…love me."

He scoffed. "Who says?"

Sid finally looked at him, for the first time since the whole ordeal started, with the saddest eyes Tony had ever seen. Tony sighed exasperatedly. He quickly turned Sid and took his face in his hands, careful of the bruises.

"Sidney, I love you. _You_. Not Michelle, not anyone else. You. I'm happy when I'm around you. With Michelle...it's all stress and drama and blah blah blah. You...you're different. I love it."

Sid felt like his chest swelled.

"R-really?"

Tony smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Everyone said you had the hots for Michelle. Nice cover, by the way."

Both boys chuckled. As the chuckling faded into a silence neither of them had really ever experienced with each other before, Tony brought his fingers up to brush a piece of Sid's hair out of his eyes. He smiled slightly, sliding his hands to the back of Sid's neck; Sid shivered involuntarily.

"Tone-"

"Sid," Tony muttered, chuckling lightly, "shut up."

And he pressed his lips against Sid's.

It started off slow and pleasant, Tony's fingers curling into Sid's hair, Sid's hands roaming to find the hem of Tony's shirt. He tugged slightly and the shirt was up and over Tony's head; Tony's jeans followed quickly there after.

In the mess of lips and tongues, Tony fumbled with the button of Sid's half dry jeans. He slipped the metal through the cutout and proceeded to pull the jeans down Sid's legs slowly, kissing Sid's chest as he did so.

When the waistband was at the floor, Sid stepped out of the jeans. Tony kissed along the band of Sid's boxers tauntingly; Sid twitched slightly.

Tony inched the boxers down over Sid's hips slowly. He pulled them over Sid's thighs and to the floor and then Sid was standing naked before him.

Sid's erection was fully prominent; Tony wrapped one hand around his shaft quickly and savored the satisfied moan that escaped Sid's lips. He moved his hand up and down with concentration, letting the sounds Sid was making control his pace.

Sid's breath hitched as Tony leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head lightly, his tongue flicking different patterns across the skin.

"T-Tone-"

Tony gripped Sid's hips with both hands and took all of Sid in, bit by bit. Sid squealed and squirmed and rocked back and forth. He let out something between a cough and a gasp as the tip of his head hit the back of Tony's throat; Tony chuckled and the vibrations shook Sid's entire body.

"Fuck," Sid hissed, his fingers curling into Tony's hair.

Tony released Sid from his hold, much to Sid's dismay. He stood and pulled Sid by the hips towards the bed; he pushed him back onto the risqué covers and sat on his waist, pressing his arms into the mattress. Tony kissed down Sid's neck, his tongue faintly tracing intricate trails across the skin. Sid almost wheezed at the feeling coursing through his body. He ran his hands across Tony's back, digging his nails into the skin at different intervals.

"Tony!" he gasped, his back arching.

Tony kissed back up to Sid's neck; he nipped the skin at certain points.

"Are you clean?" he whispered between bites and kisses.

"H-h-ow could I n-not be?!" Sid stumbled over the words, gripping Tony's shoulders. Tony chuckled again and reached over to his bedside table, keeping his lips on Sid's neck the entire time. Sid's eyes drifted shut as Tony sucked against the sensitive skin. It was a shock when he felt something cool and wet hit his most sensitive skin. He gasped again, his eyes snapping open to see Tony rubbing himself with something. He closed the little bottle and put it back in his bedside table; he propped himself up above Sid, elbows resting on either side of Sid's head.

"Sid?" he whispered. Sid swallowed hard.

"Yeah?"

"You're sure you want this?"

After a beat, Sid nodded.

"More than anything."

Tony smiled slightly, leaned down, and pressed his lips against Sid's. He savored the feeling of Sid's tongue tentively brushing the edge of Tony's lower lip, of the feeling of Sid naked beneath him, the smell that was Sid, the taste that was Sid. Tony felt himself grow impossibly harder at the thoughts.

Tony broke the kiss slowly. "Sid?"

Sid's eyes opened hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

He bit his lip and grinned, nodding sheepishly. Tony grinned and positioned himself to enter into his best friend.

"If it hurts, tell me to stop."

Sid nodded as Tony pressed his lips against Sid's again, harder than before. He moved Sid's legs with his hips, readied himself, and began to push himself into Sid. Sid gripped Tony's shoulders and turned his head, breaking the kiss, to grit his teeth. Tony slowed.

"Sid?"

Sid swallowed. "Keep going," he whispered.

Tony nodded, pushing ever so slightly. He watched Sid's expression, waiting for anymore changes. Sid, head still turned, bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Tony felt something well in his heart.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," he whispered softly, pressing his nose into Sid's hair, breathing deep.

"N-no! Please-"

"I don't want to hurt you Sid."

"Y-you won't. I promise!"

"Sid-"

Tony's eyelids fell shut slowly. Sid moved Tony's head softly so he could look at him. He bit his lip and then kissed Tony gently. He breathed softly against Tony's skin.

"Keep going. I want you to."

Tony smiled and resumed to gradually pushing into Sid. After a few almost agonizing minutes, he had reached the hilt. As he pulled out, he noticed the changes in Sid's face; his eyes were no longer scrunched, his jaw no longer tight. He picked up the pace.

They began to move together, Sid meeting Tony's hips almost awkwardly.

"F-faster," Sid hissed; Tony happily obliged.

Tony felt the moan in Sid's chest before it actually escaped his lips. He quickly placed his hand across Sid's mouth; the muffled sound sent a shock to Tony's groin. He chuckled against the skin of Sid's chest, biting his own lip to prevent any chance of Effy hearing the sounds.

Sid's back arched and his nails dug tracks into the skin on Tony's shoulders. He mumbled something into Tony's hand.

Tony's speed increased slightly with each thrust; the tighter Sid gripped Tony's shoulders, the faster Tony pushed. He moved his hands, propping himself for better control.

"Tony!" Sid gasped quietly, "I think-"

Sid felt himself nearing the edge of reason. His fingers ran up and seem to twist themselves into Tony's hair. His back arched so much he felt almost as if his spine was going pop through his front.

Tony slowed his thrusting, wringing a gasp from Sid, who felt back onto the bed.

"N-no-"

Tony kissed him gently, picking up the pace movement by movement. Sid let out a moan and Tony's back almost stiffened.

Sid moved with Tony again, letting him control every move, every function, every thought his body produced.

He suddenly noticed that he felt like he was rising again, only this time it felt much better. Tony kissed his neck and Sid fell. His hand shot to his mouth to cover his cries as Tony mumbled something incoherent; he, too, collapsed, spent.

Sid nestled his lips against Tony's neck. He breathed deeply and gently, feeling whole. For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged.

He moved his head slightly, causing a bruise to rub up against Tony's jawbone; he hissed softly and his stomach sank as the sudden realization crossed his mind that he would have to return home sometime.

Tony raised his head to look at Sid.

"Something wrong?" he whispered, staring at Sid lovingly.

"I-eh-nothing," Sid mumbled stupidly flat.

"Liar." Tony kissed Sid's un-bruised cheek lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sid repeated stubbornly.

Tony bit his lip in thought and then moved to lightly brush a thumb pad across a bruise. Sid's jaw tightened.

"That's it."

"No-"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?" Sid mumbled, not looking Tony in the eyes.

"Of going home?"

Sid bit his lower lip to stop its trembling.

"Sid?" He pressed his lips to Sid's jaw. "Sid, look at me."

Sid's eyes tentatively turned to Tony's.

"He's never going to hurt you again. I won't let him."

Sid's breath hitched.

"Really?"

Tony smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep you safe. No matter what."

Sid felt his heart swell as Tony rolled off of him and pulled him close against his chest. Sid smiled and sighed as he snuggled down against his lover. His skin prickled as Tony kissed the back of his neck gently.

"Sid?"

"Yeah Tone?"

"I love you Sid."

Sid swallowed hard.

"I love you, too, Tone."


End file.
